


Lachrymose

by universitykpop



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: Stepping off that plane was like stepping into an alternate universe. It felt like your life had paused while everyone else's didn't. The people who passed you had no idea the pain you were hiding. Exhausted with bloodshot eyes and a swollen face, you needed to carry on as if nothing happened.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Reader, Han Seungwoo/You
Kudos: 5





	1. Avenoir

**Avenoir** : _n. the desire that memory could flow backward._

_Memory #1_

* * *

The campus seemed a lot larger today than the few times you tried to familiarize it. So many people passed by yet you still felt alone. Starting your second year of university at a foreign college sounded like a fun idea, but now you were having second thoughts as you made your way to your Japanese class.

While there was a handful of other foreign transfer students, you were the only one who signed up for a language course. You didn’t know how you were going to do that class and continue to learn Korean. The worried thoughts clouded your mind as you entered the classroom. Before you could find an empty seat, you heard a thump and then a yelp. Lost in your own world, you hadn’t noticed the guy walking behind you and let the door hit him in the face. The guy rubbed his sore forehead as he pushed the door.

“I’m so sorry!” You rambled with guilt, “I wasn’t paying attention. I’m sorry. Does it hurt really bad? I have aspirin if you need some.”

“No, it’s fine.” He smiled politely.

You could tell he was in a little pain. “Are you sure?”

“Please find a seat.” The professor walked in, noting the two of you still standing.

You looked back at the rows of desks and found a seat at the very back. The size of the class didn’t even fill half of the desks. The other students were spread throughout the room. This seemed to displease the professor.

“Everyone, please move forward. Fill in the closest seats. I want you to be able to hear me and interact during lectures.” She announced, watching patiently for all of you to change seats.

With a sigh, you moved to the second row, a spot off to the side. The seat next to you was quickly taken. Your eyes slowly met that person’s gaze. Of course, it was the guy you hit with the door.

“This is your seating arrangement for the rest of the semester. I’m going to try to remember your names, and if you keep moving to different spots, it makes it harder for me.” The professor said and began to pass out syllabi.

You wanted to die. Now you were stuck next to the guy that probably hated you. Maybe next class you could sneakily swap with someone. Once again, you got lost in your own thoughts with your professor’s voice becoming a steady hum in the background.

“I’m Seungwoo, by the way.” You heard a soft voice next to you.

Turning your head, you found the guy smiling at you. “I’m Y/N… Again, I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Really, it’s fine.”

“Please stop talking,” The professor gently warned you as a syllabus landed on your desk.

After she walked away, Seungwoo quietly muttered to you, “She seems like a hardass.”

You wanted to giggle at his bluntness, pressing your lips into a line to conceal. He leaned back into his chair satisfied with your reaction.

Like every other first class of the semester, the professor went over the syllabus and introduced herself thoroughly. You were thankful that class was cut so short. As soon as she dismissed everyone, you hurried to get back to your dorm, but Seungwoo managed to catch up in the hallway. The puzzled expression on your face made him laugh.

“You think that class will be easy?” He asked and held the door for you.

“No,” you responded, averting your gaze when his eyes met yours. He radiated confidence, becoming too intimidating to look at.

“Yeah, you sound foreign,” he deadpanned.

“That was rude. I’m trying.” You tried to contain your grin.

He chuckled and stopped in front of a different dorm building, “Well, Y/N, at least we can fail Japanese together.” Leaving you with a wink, he turned on his heel.

Your heart beat a little faster. You found yourself a study partner, but he’s terrible at studying apparently. He was right though; at least you don’t have to fail alone.


	2. Adronitis

**Adronitis** : _n. frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone._

_Memory #2_

* * *

“So why do you have an apartment and a dorm room?” You ask as you step off the bus behind Seungwoo. It is the nice part of the city, and you feel out of place.

“It’s my sister’s apartment. I just have a room there.”

“Why?” You can’t imagine still living with a sibling.

He sighs like he doesn’t really want to talk about it. “I don’t live with my parents between semesters.”

Picking up on his discomfort, you don’t press the matter any further, “Oh. Sounds like you two are really close.”

Seungwoo stops at a building and enters a code in the pin pad. “Yeah,” he shyly smiles to himself, “She’s my best friend.”

“Aw, that’s so cute!” You coo, watching his cheeks redden.

“Shut up,” he grumbles as he holds the door open for you. Flustered Seungwoo is growing on you.

His shared apartment is small yet modern. You can tell his sister decorated everything by the feminine touches. He slips off his shoes and scurries to a room across the apartment, yelling over his shoulder, “I think I have an extra pair of slippers somewhere.”

You stand at the front door, barefooted, eyes wandering around. There are pictures on the wall of Seungwoo and a woman who looks just like him. They look so happy that your heart fills with warmth.

A dull thud comes from the other room followed by a “fuck!” Seungwoo reappears, ripping a tag from the slippers, “Found them.”

After slipping your feet in, Seungwoo leads you to the kitchen and begins pulling out ingredients. He moves swiftly around the room, grabbing utensils and turning things on. Meat in a pan and noodles in a pot, he finally addresses you.

“Since you said you’re not good at cooking, you can watch the noodles. Tell me when it starts boiling. Don’t let it overflow.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” You sarcastically salute him. He sucks in his lips shaking his head as he turns his attention to cutting up vegetables.

“This is going to take forever. It’s not doing anything.” You whine.

He chuckles, “Give it a minute.”

“This is why I hate cooking.”

“At least you get to spend time with me.” He grins at you.

“That’s the most exhausting part.” You keep a straight face until he scoffs.

“Fine. I have something that will make it less exhausting.” He opens the cabinets in front of him, producing two wine glasses. An unopened bottle of wine is seized from the refrigerator.

“Thank god,” you tease as he pours your glass.

“Damn, you _are_ mean,” he glances up at you for a moment before pouring his own, “First, you hit me with a door, and now you’re saying I’m exhausting.”

There’s a playful smirk on his lips when he resumes preparing the vegetables. You feel your cheeks heat up and return your gaze to the noodles.

The stir-fry simmers for a bit more while the two of you sip on your second glasses of wine. You’re feeling that warmth through your body, loosening you up. The atmosphere is more relaxed than when you arrived.

You study Seungwoo, realizing his hair is always in his eyes. What would he look like with his hair pushed back? Would he be even more intimidating?

“What are you doing?” He recaptures your attention. That’s when you notice you’ve leaned closer to him trying to get a better view of his face.

“Your hair is always in your face.” You say your thoughts.

He scrunches his eyebrows and tries not to laugh.

“Do you even have a forehead?” You reach to push his hair back, but your arm bumps his hand with the wine. The feeling of cool liquid seeps down the front of your shirt before you realize what even just happened.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” He immediately finds paper towels.

“No, it was my fault.” You try to soak up as much as you can, but the stain is already setting.

“You can change into one of my shirts while we wash yours.” He offers, moving the stir-fry pan off the burner.

Nodding with a pout, he guides you to his room. A blue soccer t-shirt is pulled from a dresser drawer. He holds it out for you to take, but instead of grabbing it, you peel off your wet shirt.

“Oh, my god!” He yells, smacking a hand over his eyes and whipping around, “What are you doing?”

“What? It’s just like a swimsuit.” You chuckle at his reaction and pull his tee over your head.

“Yes, but it isn’t a swimsuit.”

“I just feel comfortable around you.” You say, brushing by him to leave the room.

His hand moves from his face, and there’s a small glint of something in his eyes. You don’t know what it is, but it sets your body on fire. A slight smile tugs at his lips and you find yourselves in an awkward silence.

“Um, let’s go finish cooking. I haven’t eaten all day.” You turn away from him to head back to the kitchen.

“What have I told you about skipping meals?” Seungwoo is close behind, steps heavier now with his anger rising.

“I know, but I don’t have time. Classes have really been stacking up. It’s hard to keep up since I’m not extremely fluent. Professors rattle off words I’ve never heard.”

“I can always help you. I’m a lot better at understanding Korean than Japanese.”

You laugh, “Well, I’d hope so.”

He smiles before becoming serious again. “I can also bring you food. I want you to be healthy.”

“I know.”

The sound of the front door unlocking causes you and Seungwoo to stop arguing. His sister enters the apartment. Her smile greets you before she speaks.

“Hi, you must be Seungwoo’s friend from university. I’m Sunhwa.” She extends a hand to you.

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” You shake her hand gently.

Her eyes peer down for a second to Seungwoo’s shirt on you, and her smile turns into a knowing grin. She looks to her brother with a teasing expression.

“I’ll be in my room. You two have fun.”


	3. Efflorescence

**Efflorescence** : _n. the state or a period of flowering_

_Memory #3_

* * *

The chilly air tosses your hair about while you trudge back to your friend’s side. The bonfire has grown quite a bit since you left to grab two drinks. Your face quickly begins to thaw from the radiating heat. Holding out a cup, you nudge your friend.

“Thanks.” Seungwoo smiles, taking the beverage.

“It’s too cold to be drinking these with ice,” you mumble.

“They wouldn’t be good without ice though,” he reminds you, and you roll your eyes.

At that moment, his arm wraps around you, his hand landing on your hip, pulling you closer. You glance up in slight confusion. Your heart is pounding from the interaction.

“You basically said you were cold,” he grins down at you, “I can warm you up.”

“Okay.” You accept it and snuggle into his side.

As the drinks flow and conversations go with friends, your hand finds Seungwoo’s on your waist, and somehow your fingers tangle together. His hand is warm and strong; his thumb brushes over your fingers.

“Are you warm now?” Seungwoo asks quietly.

You peer up at him, his face so close. “Yes,” You giggle, allowing your eyes to fall to his lips temporarily. He does the same. His arm subtly presses you closer to him. Your eyes slowly shut as he leans down. His lips are soft and gentle.

When he pulls back, you suck in your bottom lip and stare at his mouth. Gaining a bit of courage, you stand on your toes kissing him with a little more passion. Your hands hold onto the front of his coat. The look on his face is hard to read as you break the kiss.

“We can’t, Y/N. You’ll leave after graduation,” he says with a slightly questioning tone.

“We have two years until then.” You keep your hands on his chest, eyes lock on his.

You can see his cold breath in the air as he deeply sighs before leaning in those few inches, catching your lips in a gentle kiss again.

“I really can’t say no to you.” He says in the small space between you, and you feel your heart beat faster.


	4. Saturnine

**Saturnine** : _adj. cold and steady in mood; slow to act or change._

_Memory #4_

* * *

Shaking thumbs fly across your phone screen, typing up a message to Seungwoo to hurry down and bring you a jacket. Your arms immediately return to their crossed position tightly across your chest. A small breeze picks up causing you to shiver. Leaves skitter across the pavement, the kiss of winter on campus. The days turn dark earlier, the blue sky fading into the season.

The door of the dorm lobby opens revealing Seungwoo with a grey hoodie in hand. Wanting the sweet relief of putting on the clothing, you rush to him, but he lifts it above his head.

“What do you say?” He teases, eyebrows raising expectantly.

You wrap your arms around his waist and nuzzle your face in his chest feeling his warmth. “Thank you.”

The hoodie suddenly drops on your head. You happily slide it over your shirt. It smells like him, and you want to drown in it. When you look up at him, there’s a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Why didn’t you wear a jacket?” He asks, starting your walk to the coffee shop near the library.

“I didn’t know it was going to be this cold,” you answer. The sleeves reach past your fingertips, and you sling the extra fabric around, smacking Seungwoo every once in a while. Unexpectedly, he catches your arm and pulls you close. You giggle at his pout and furrowed brows.

“You better stop.” He warns, playfulness evident in his voice.

“What are you gonna do about it?” You challenge.

He quickly leans down, leaving a sneaky kiss on your lips. “That.”

A blush creeps onto your face as you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. One of the friends you’re meeting at the coffee shop has texted you.

_> Stop making out and get in here._

You glance over at the shop and see your friends sitting next to the window watching the two of you. Seungwoo peers at your cell and chuckles.

“I guess we should go inside,” He sighs, “Or we can give them a show.”

With a scoff, you whack him with your sleeve again and take off to the entrance. Unsurprisingly, he follows suit, catching up without much effort. His arms capture you in a back hug before you can open the door. Your giggles fill the winter air as he peppers your cheek and neck with kisses.

Opening the door unleashes the strong smell of coffee, and you already feel cozy. Seungwoo leaves you with a small squeeze on your hip and goes to the register knowing your usual order.

“Are you sure you aren’t dating?” Your friend Seungsik asks jokingly as you sit across from him.

“I’m positive, and you know why.” You give him a look.

“You have a long time before graduation. You’re going to look back on this and regret that you didn’t make it official.” Chan interrupts.

“It’s not that simple.” You say as a mug is placed in front of you.

Seungwoo sits next to you with a small smile, completely unaware of the conversation that just occurred.

It’s not that you don’t want Seungwoo to be your boyfriend; it’s that your time here in South Korea is limited and that relationship would inevitably end. There are ways to deal with that situation without breaking up, but that would be a lot hinging on promises.

Your mind is so preoccupied that your hand bumps into your mug, misjudging where it was and jostling the hot liquid inside enough to splash some onto your sleeve. Seungwoo’s hoodie sleeve.

“Oh, my god. Can’t take you anywhere,” Seungwoo tsks with a grin and tries to dry it off with several napkins, “I knew there was a reason I grabbed a bunch of napkins.”

“I’m so sorry. I was worrying about some homework and wasn’t paying attention.” You lie through your teeth.

“What homework? I can try to help you.” Seungwoo immediately offers.

Your mind blanks, fresh out of lies.

“I- uh, I’ve already told her I’d help. It’s for a calculus class.” Seungsik saves you.

“Math? Yeah, Seungsik would be a much better tutor.” Seungwoo chuckles as he comes to terms with the fact that the sleeve of his sweatshirt is stained.

Just like Seungwoo’s newfound relationship with the hoodie, the two of you have no strings attached… you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
